caw_wrestling_networkfandomcom-20200215-history
SCAW Tournament
The SCAW Tournament is a CAW wrestling single-elimination tournament held by SCAW. Thirty-two SCAW wrestlers compete in a single elimination tournament until only one is declared the winner. The first tournament in 2007 determined who will claim the SCAW Championship and it culminated at SCAW Blood, Sweat & Tears (2007). Since 2008 it's become used to determine who will get a shot at the title at SCAW Blood, Sweat & Tears. For added variety, both the SCAW Internet Championship and the SCAW Zero-One Championship are defended in the first round. The 2008 and 2009 tournaments culminated at SCAW No Guts No Glory but SCAW Ascendance has hosted the tournament since 2010. =History= 2000's The 2007 SCAW Tournament was the first SCAW event ever and saw the debut of most of SCAW's most well-known wrestlers. Spider-Man defeated M. Bison in the finals at SCAW Blood, Sweat & Tears (2007) to win the newly created SCAW Championship. Homer Simpson defeated Ichigo Kurosaki in the 2008 SCAW Tournament finals at SCAW No Guts No Glory 2008 to get a SCAW championship shot at SCAW Blood, Sweat & Tears II. The Joker also defeated Ghost Rider in the first round to win the SCAW Internet Championship. This tournament saw the debuts of Optimus Prime and Thor. Inuyasha defeated Spider-Man in the 2009 SCAW Tournament finals at SCAW No Guts No Glory 2009 to get a SCAW championship shot at SCAW Blood, Sweat & Tears III. Spider-Man then defeated Inuyasha on SCAW Superstar Clash 42 to get his title shot. Abraham Lincoln then gave Inuyasha an impromptu title match against Ichigo that episode and he won. Green Lantern also defeated The Prince of Persia in the first round to win the SCAW Zero-One Championship. 2010's Spider-Man defeated Robin in the 2010 SCAW Tournament finals at SCAW Ascendance 2010 to get a SCAW championship shot at SCAW Blood, Sweat & Tears IV, making him so far the only two-time Tournament winner. Ghost Rider also defeated Hellboy in the first round to win the SCAW Internet Championship. Anakin defeated The Joker in the 2011 SCAW Tournament finals at SCAW Ascendance 2011 to get a SCAW championship shot at SCAW Blood, Sweat & Tears V. The Prince of Persia defeated Edward Elric in the 2012 SCAW Tournament finals at SCAW Ascendance 2012 to get a SCAW championship shot at SCAW Blood, Sweat & Tears VI. Magneto also defeated Jack Sparrow in the first round to win the SCAW Zero-One Championship. Edward Elric defeated Spider-Man in the 2013 SCAW Tournament finals at SCAW Ascendance 2013 to get a SCAW championship shot at SCAW Blood, Sweat & Tears VII. This tournament also saw the debuts of Albert Wesker, Brian Urlacher, and Jin Kazama. Hellboy defeated Dante in the 2015 SCAW Tournament finals at SCAW Ascendance 2015 to get a SCAW championship shot at SCAW Blood, Sweat & Tears 8. King also defeated Jin Kazama in the first round to win the SCAW Zero-One Championship. Drax the Destroyer debuted in this tournament. Thor defeated The Joker in the 2016 SCAW Tournament finals at SCAW Ascendance 2016 to get a SCAW championship shot at SCAW Blood, Sweat & Tears IX. Solid Snake also defeated Dante in the first round to win the SCAW Internet Championship. King defeated The Prince of Persia in the 2018 SCAW Tournament finals at SCAW Ascendance 2018 to get a SCAW Championship shot at SCAW Blood, Sweat & Tears X. =Winners= Category:SCAW Category:SCAW Specials Category:CAW Specials Category:Tournaments Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2018